This invention relates to stable crosslinked dispersions which contain microgel particles and which are prepared by addition polymerization of (a) first and second ethylenically unsaturated monomers each bearing functionality capable of crosslinking with the other and (b) at least one other monoethylenically unsaturated monomer, in the presence of (I) organic liquid which is a solvent for the polymerizable monomers, but a non-solvent for the resultant polymer and (II) a particular polymeric dispersion stabilizer capable of reacting with monomers employed in the addition polymerization. More particularly, the invention relates to such stable crosslinked dispersions wherein the polymeric dispersion stabilizer comprises a random copolymer segment of ethylenically unsaturated monomers, some of which are characterized in that homopolymers thereof would be substantially insoluble in the organic liquid used to form the stable dispersion and some of which are characterized in that homopolymers thereof would be substantially soluble in the organic liquid used to form the stable dispersion. Still more particularly, the invention relates to such stable crosslinked dispersions, wherein the dispersion is further stabilized by an additional stabilizer which, except for solvents, consists essentially of butylated melamine formaldehyde resin.